Liz's Evil Plan
by Gabrielmizore311
Summary: Liz has cooked up a scheme to make kid more open and sociable and to get him out of the house. I wonder what she plans to do. Read and find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Time for another story only this time we are going into soul eater universe. Brace yourselves for first Soul Eater fanfic ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Soul Eater.**

Death The Kid woke up at exactly 8 in the morning. He stood up and went into his bathroom to take a shower. As he stepped out of the shower a familiar voice called out "Come on kid we don't want to be any later." "Okay I'll be down as quick as I can." Kid replied. Kid got dressed in his black and white suit making sure he was symmetrical before going down to meet his weapons. "Okay kid let's go." Said Liz "Yeah let's go!" said her younger sister who pumped her fist into the air with excitement.

The trio arrive at the DWMA for classes, luckily professor Stein wasn't in the classroom so they took their seats without much fuss from the class. Stein rolls into class and brings in a flamingo. "Class today we will dissect a flamingo." said Stein. Kid sighs "That's all we ever do dissect things." thought Kid. He decides to go along with it and cuts open the flamingo. The bell rings signaling that it was time for lunch. Kid and his friends all sit at their table. "Hey Soul where is Maka?" asked "This morning she said she wasn't feeling well and to go without her." said Soul

"I'll have to check up on her after school." thought Kid. He stands up and dumps his tray handing it to the lunch woman. Kid walks back to his table and sits down. Shortly after the bell rings and they all head back to class. Stein continues with his dissection of the flamingo for the remainder of class. The school day ends with the final bell and all the students walk out of the classroom. Death The Kid walks back to his home and sits on his living room couch. "So what should I do to help Maka feel better." thought Kid. He contemplated this for a few minutes before deciding on a book she had been talking about all of last week.

Kid stands up and straightens his suit and says "Liz, Patty I'm going out for a bit I'll be back soon." "Okay Kid." replied the twin pistols. He walks out the door and heads to the local bookshop. Kid enters the book store and goes into the fiction section and he grabs the book. The title read Allegiant, he walks up to the counter and pays for the book. Kid walks out of the store book in hand. He walks over to Maka's apartment and knocks on her door 8 times. Soul opens the door and says "Hey Kid what's up?" he asked "I'm here to bring Maka a book to help her pass the time." said Kid "Okay she is in her room" said Soul

Kid nods and walks inside knocking on Maka's door "Come in" she called. He walks in and smiles showing her the book he got her. Maka smiles saying "Thanks very much." She takes the book and sets it on her lap. "How are you feeling?" asked Kid "Better than before I'll be at school tomorrow." She said Kid's phone starts ringing "Hello Death The Kid speaking." "Kid we need your help Patty is acting crazy and destroying everything in your room!" said Liz. Crashes could be heard in the background "What I'll be right there." He said hanging up "Maka I have to go something has come up I'm sorry." "It's okay Kid." said Maka

Kid leaves running to his home. Maka puts her book on her bedside desk and she picks up another copy of the book that soul had got her earlier today removing her bookmark she continues reading. Kid runs into his house and goes into his room and sees his room is completely trashed with Patty standing in the middle of it all. "PATTY!" yelled Kid. Patty sticks her tongue out and Kid and runs past him. He chases after the younger Thompson sister, Patty laughing constantly. After having a chase that covered the house multiple times, Kid finally gave up and sat on his couch panting heavily.

"You did good Patty." said Liz handing her sister a 20 dollar bill "Yeah sis that was fun and I got money." said Patty. She walks out money in hand. "This is all going as planned soon Kid will finally get a girlfriend." said Liz with a giggle.

**What did y'all think? Tell me in the review.**

**Patty: Yeah do it or else the giraffe gets its neck broke!**

**Liz: Patty put the giraffe down.**

**Patty: NO! (She runs away laughing)**

**Liz: Oh no.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I have not forgotten this story yet I was busy working on my other story "A Lost ODST and A Vampire." And pair that with finals and you get a massive delay. **

Kid walked down the stairs and started cooking breakfast for himself and his weapons. He decides to make crepes. Kid folds them directly in the center to make them symmetrical. After 30 minutes. He calls out "Liz Patty time for breakfast."

"Okay!" yelled the younger Thompson sister clad in her giraffe pajamas. Patty sits down at the table waiting for her older sister to join them. Liz walks down the stairs wearing shorts and a baggy shirt.

Kid puts three plates of crepes on the table as he and Liz sit down at the table.

"What are these Kid?" asked Patty

"These are crepes." Kid said

Patty looks at him tilting her head slightly.

"They are Swedish pancakes." said Kid

Upon hearing the word pancakes, Patty proceeded to devour her crepes quickly. Liz eats her food at a normal pace along with Kid. He picks up everybody's plates and puts them in the sink.

"I'm going to get ready for school I advise you do the same." said Kid as he walked up the stairs to his room. The Thomson sisters stand up and go into their rooms to get ready for the day ahead.

The trio head into the classroom. Kid sits in his seat and he glances at Maka who smiles at him.

"So Kid why are you looking at Maka huh?" said Liz

"I wasn't looking at her I just saw her out of the corner of my eye." said Kid

"Sure whatever." said Liz

"All right kids quiet down we are dissecting this." said Stein as he rolled into the classroom dragging in a cage with a giraffe in it.

"No way I'LL SAVE YOU MR. GIRAFFE." yelled Patty. She jumps up from her desk and grabs the cage running out of the classroom with it.

"Okayyyy… Class read pages 132 to 160." said Stein

Kid pulled out his book and began reading. "Now that I think about it, Maka is perfectly symmetrical and her personality is compatible with mine." He thought. He shakes his head quickly focusing on the pages before him.

Liz looks over and sees Kid shaking his head "My plan is working perfectly now I need to work on Maka." She thought. Shortly after the bell rings and they all walk into the cafeteria.

Liz sits next to Maka making sure they were the only ones sitting there. "So Maka do you like anybody?" asked Liz

Maka blushes "N…No I don't." she said choking on her milk a bit.

"Come on Maka we are the only ones here you can tell me," said Liz

"I said I don't like anybody Liz." Said Maka

The rest of the gang arrives and Liz doesn't question Maka anymore.

**That evening**

Kid and his weapons walk back to the manor and kid lays in the center of his bed. "Just what do I think of Maka I mean she is symmetrical. I've never thought about anyone this way before its strange." He thought as he drifted off to sleep

**Did I do better than before or did all this time away make me worse tell me in the reviews.**

**Liz: Patty what did you do with that giraffe that you took?**

**Patty: I put him in my room and broke his neck!**

**Liz: 0_0**

**Everybody else: 0_0**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka opened her eyes she was in a white room with no furniture or windows.

"Where am i?" she said

"You are deep inside your subconscious." said Soul

"Why am I here?" asked Maka

"How should I know it's your head." He said

The room starts to fall apart

"Soul!" said Maka as she reached out to him but she fell into a black abyss. Maka sits up from her bed and clutches her chest feeling her frantic heartbeat.

"Just a dream a very weird dream." thought Maka she glances at her alarm clock it said 6:08 AM

"Might as well get up" she thought as she got up from her bed went to take a shower.

**Meanwhile at Gallows Manor **

"Can't believe Liz made me awake at such an ungodly hour." Thought Kid thinking back to just 5 minutes earlier

"Kid wake up" said Liz shaking the young shinigami from his slumber.

"What do you need Liz? Did Patty have another nightmare about pandas?" he asked sleep still in his voice.

"No since you take so long to get ready you will get up at 6 every morning and make yourself as perfect as you want. Your dad said we can't arrive to school an hour late anymore or we have to take remedial classes." Said Liz she turns around and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kid

"Back to sleep I still have another hour of beauty sleep to catch up on." She said closing the door behind her.

Kid finishing straightening his suit and he looks at the clock "7:15 that's good." He thought. He walks out of his room and sees Liz and Patty sitting on the couch waiting of him.

"Come on let's go girls." Said Kid a slight strain in his voice as the three walked out of the door

"I'm proud of you Kid I really am." Said Liz smiling

"Thank you Liz" said Kid

**Later at the DWMA during lunch **

"Oi Kid I need your help with something." said Soul

"What do you need Soul?" asked Kid

"Well um… Maka has been acting weird all day. She's been real quiet and looking out in space more often and she hasn't even read the books I got her from the library. said the scythe

"Have you tried asking her what is bothering her." said Kid

"Yes but she keeps brushing me off saying she is fine." said Soul

"Well what do want me to do?" asked Kid

"Since you're a bookworm like her maybe you can make some progress with her." Said Soul

"I guess I can try but I don't know if I can." Said Kid

"Thanks Kid I owe you one." Said Soul a grin appearing on his face.

"No problem." Said the young shinigami as the bell rang

**I WILL POST TOMORROW I PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kid finishes taking the notes that Stein had written on the board. He glances over at Maka who was lazily fiddling with her mechanical pencil after she had already written hers down.

"She seems fine to me and she is symmetrical." thought Kid looking at her feet and advanced upwards.

Maka looks over at Kid who was staring at her. A small blush appears on her face "Is something wrong with me. He has talked to me before how I was perfectly symmetrical. Maybe he's just making sure or something like that yeah that's it." She thought

Kid meets Maka's eyes and he quickly looks away. "Oh no now she thinks I was staring. It's going to be harder to find out what's wrong with her now." He thought

The bell rings "Okay class have a good day." said Stein with a wave. The class gets up and leaves the room, Kid joins up with the gang while they walk down the stairs.

"HEY guys let's have a basketball game later today. Your god demands it!" said Blackstar

The group agrees and decides to meet up at 5. Everybody goes their separate ways to their houses.

"So Kid you going to participate in the game?" asked Liz throwing bag on the couch

"No I'm going to sit on the sidelines with Maka today. I don't feel up to basketball today." He lied

"Oh really or do you just wanna get some alone time with Maka?" asked Liz a small smile growing on her face.

"N…No I don't." said Kid

"Sure lets go or we'll be late." Said Liz opening the door.

**Later at the basketball court**

"Okay the teams are me and Liz and Soul, Patty, and Tsubaki." Said Blackstar

"Isn't that a little unfair for you Blackstar?" asked Tsubaki

Blackstar laughs and says "Your god doesn't care you could have twenty people and I would still win."

"I guess your right" said the shadow weapon.

"Let's go." said Soul as he threw up the ball.

Kid takes a seat next to Maka on the bench. She was reading a book labeled "The Odyssey by Homer."

"So Maka how are you?" asked Kid Maka gave him no response.

"Hello? Maka?" he asked tapping her shoulder lightly

Maka looks up from her book "Huh? What did you say Kid? I kind of drifted of there for a minute." She said

"I asked how you are." Said Kid

"Oh I'm doing fine. How are you?" asked Maka

"I'm fine. Anything interesting happen recently?" He asked

"Well I tried out this new recipe and me and Soul loved it." She said

"Oh rea-." said Kid he reached out and caught the basketball that was heading straight for Maka's head.

"Please be more careful you could have harmed Maka." Said Kid as he tossed the ball back to the others. "You okay Maka?" he asked

"I'm fine just a little frightened. Thanks Kid." said Maka smiling

"No problem." He said leaning back onto the bench as Maka crawled back into her book. The two enjoying a peaceful silence between them.

"The winner is Soul's team." Said Liz

"WHAT! How could your god lose?! Now I'm going to do 2000 crunches." Said Blackstar as he ran back home. Tsubaki sighs and follows her meisters trail "Goodbye everyone." She said walking off

Everybody heads home. "Hey Kid I'm going to stay around here. There is this really good clothes shop I've been dying to try." Said Liz

"Okay just don't stay out too late." Said Kid walking home with Patty

Liz walks off and ducks behind an alley. "Soul you there?" she asked

"Yeah I'm here." said Soul walking up to Liz

Liz smiles and hands him a hundred dollar bill "Extra for throwing the ball at Maka." She said

"That wasn't cool she could have gotten hurt." He said

"Don't worry Kid was there and you didn't throw it hard." Said Liz

"Yeah whatever." Turning around and walking home.

Liz smiles and walks back to Gallows Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka awoke in the same white room as in her dream a few nights before. As usual Soul walking wearing his black and red suit but unlike all the other times Kid followed Soul shutting the door behind him.

"Kid what are you doing here? Usually only Soul comes in." said Maka

"Maka you have to choose me or Kid." said Soul

"B…But I can't choose Soul I care about you and Kid." said Maka

"Maka you have to you can't remain indecisive forever." Said Kid a sharp tone filling his voice.

The room started to fade to black and Maka shot up in her bed. She glances at her alarm. It read 5:56 P.M. "Guess I can't go back to sleep." She thought as she set her feet on the floor. Maka got dressed for school and started to make breakfast for herself and Soul.

"Soul time for breakfast." She said as she made herself a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Soul Eater!" said Maka walking over to his door "I bet its Blair again." She thought remembering all the times Blair woke him up in her special way. Maka opens the door and sees nobody in the room except for Souls usual clutter of soda cans and dirty clothes. "Soul this isn't funny." Said Maka maneuvering her way through his room looking for her weapon finding neither hide nor hair of him. "He must've stayed the night at Blackstar's without telling me again." She thought satisfied with her conclusion she ate her breakfast putting the rest on one plate and put it inside her microwave for later and Maka starts off for school. She glances down at her watch. "I still have plenty of time." She thought

"Hello Maka where's Soul?" asked Kid appearing next to her as if from thin air.

Maka jumps slightly from his sudden appearance "I...I don't know he was gone when I went to wake him up. He must've went over to Blackstar's house and stayed the night." She said

"Oh that sounds like something Soul would do." Said Kid a small smile appearing on his face.

Soul's words echoed in her head "You have to choose..." Maka shakes her head to get rid of her berating thoughts.

"You okay?" asked Kid

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." said Maka

They enter the classroom shutting the door behind themselves. Maka sees Soul and sits beside him. Kid sits with his twin pistols, Liz and Patty as Stein rolls into class on his rolling chair.

"Okay class today we are going to dissect an ostrich." said Stein The class sighs in unison after hearing about another dissection lab.

Soul takes out a piece of paper and writes a note on it and hands to Liz who opens it. It read "Everything is ready for today." Liz nods at Soul while she crumples the note into a ball. They continue working till the bell rings.

"All right class time for lunch." said Stein.

The class stands up and walks out of the class all except Liz and Soul. They both write notes to their meisters and shove them into their respective desks. They smile at each other and walk out of the room holding hands.


End file.
